


Another Damn (Vam)pire Story

by Anonymous



Category: Queen (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dhampirs, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Half-Vampires, M/M, Multi, Queen - Freeform, Sickness, Smile, Vampires
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 메도우스 로저 테일러 (훗날 그는 이름의 순서를 바꿔적는다)는 10월 31일, 삼하인, 할로윈의 새벽에 태어난다.출산을 하며 죽을뻔 한 순박한 여자의 외동 아들.사생아로는 인생히 충분히 고달프지 않았다고 여겼는지 반쪽짜리 흡혈귀로 태어난 아이.불행할 운명을 타고난 아이.





	Another Damn (Vam)pire Story

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Damn (Vam)pire Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335179) by [BrooklynBugleBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynBugleBoy/pseuds/BrooklynBugleBoy). 



> 첫번째 번역입니다. 틀린 부분, 고칠 부분 지적 받습니다. 정말, 정말정말정말정말 재밌는 글이라 번역했는데 원작의 재미를 제가 그대로 옮겨올 수 있었는지가 걱정이네요ㅠ

_금과 보석으로 가득찬 무덤 속_

_성스런 사람들의 시체에서_

_바이올렛 향기와 신비한 기름이 흘러나온다._

_짓밟힌 진흙더미 아래에_

_피로 가득한 흡혈귀의 몸이 묻혀있다._

_피로 물든 수의를 입은 그들의 입술은 젖어있다._

-W.B. Yeats

 

 

 

10월 31일의 꼭두새벽, 현실의 경계가 흐릿해질때, 아이는 망막을 쓴체로 태어났다.

그의 아버지가 그 날은 삼하인, 즉 일년중 풍족하고 따듯한 반년이 끝나고 춥고 어두운 계절이 시작되는 날이었다고 한다.

그의 아버지는 장밋빛 눈, 두툼한 입술과 석고같은 하얀 피부를 가졌고, 그런 외관을 고스란히 아들에게 물려주었기에 미안해했다. 그는 손을 뻗어 아이의 백금색 머리칼을 쓰다듬으며, 멍하니 아이의 잇몸의 송곳니를 엄지로 흝겼다. 상처를 내기에 충분한 날카로움에, 흑요석 같은 핏방울이 아이의 혀 위에 떨어졌다. 아이는 그 맛에 몸을 떨더니, 붉은 눈을 뜨고는 자신의 불행의 원천에 초점을 맞췄다.

처음 맛 본 피, 그리고 그의 어머니의 바람에 맞춰 지은 이름. 그 두가지만을 남기고 그의 아버지는 사라졌다.

 _메도우스 로저 테일러._ 훗날 그는 그 순서를 바꿔적게 된다.

그는 자신의 아버지를 다시는 볼 수 없었다.

하지만 그렇다고 아이가 물려받은 피를 속일 수는 없었다.

아이는 불행할 운명을 띄고 태어났다.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

4살. 메도우스는 어머니의 무릎에 앉아 처음으로  _노스페라투 : 공포의 교향곡_ 을 보았고, 그 영화를 죽을듯이 싫어했던 기억이 있다. 말도 못할정도로 화가 나서 부푼 빨간 볼과 주름진 이마를 보며 그의 어머니는 웃었었다.

“뭐가 불만이니, 아기 박쥐야?”

메도우스는 못 믿겠다는 표정으로 그의 엄마를 올려보았다.

“바보같이 생겼잖아요! 이빨은 이상하게 뾰족하고 괴물같이 생겼다고요!”

말을 마치자마자, 아이는 공포에 가득찬 동그란 눈으로 다시 자신의 어머니 쪽을 고개를 돌리곤 떨리는 목소리로 물었다.

“아빠가  _저렇게_ 생겼었어요?!”

그 외침에 그의 어머니는 고개를 저으며 웃더니 마음속으로 노스페라투의 배우에게 사과하였다.

“걱정마렴. 너네 아빠는 벨라 루고지를 닮았었지.” 추억에 잠김듯한 말투로 그녀는 말을 이어나갔다. “그치만  _드라큘라_ 를 보기엔 넌 아직 어린거 같구나.”

꼬마 메도우스는 그 말에 마치 모욕받은 듯한 표정을 지었다. “나 다 컸거든요!”

웃음을 참으며 그의 어머니가 진지한척 고개를 끄덕였다. “알겠어요, 꼬마 박쥐씨. 그치만 이젠 자러 갈 시간입니다, 해가 거의 떴다구요. 잘자라고 뽀뽀 해줘야지?”

메도우스는 작게 웃으며 그녀의 입가에 입을 맞추곤 일어서서 언덕같이 부푼 그녀의 배에 입을 맞추었다. 어린 나이의 그는 출산일이 다가올 수록 그녀가 필시 3층짜리 집처럼 무겁게 느껴졌을거라 생각했지만, 훗날 그는 그 시절 자신의 어머니가 어떤 생각을 하며 지냈는지 짐작할 수 있었다.  _적어도 이 아이는 병원에서 안전하게 낳을 수 있겠지...적어도 이 아이는 인간으로 태어나겠지._

"잘 자요, 엄마! 잘 자, 작은 달님!”

사랑이 넘치는 목소리로 그가 말했다.

그리고 메도우스가 부르던 그 별명덕에 그의 여동생의 이름은 자장가  _Clair de Lune_ 에서 따온 클레어가 되었다. 그의 어머니는 작은 박쥐와 작은 달을 갖게 된 셈이었다.

그의 어머니, 인간으로 태어난 밤의 여왕.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

트루로는 집이었다.

밤에는 아름다운 그림자들로 가득차는 오래된 건물들과, 까맣게 물든 바다 위에서 흔들 거리는 배들로 가득찬 항구, 이끼로 뒤덮힌 비석들이 가득한 공동묘지, 그리고 반쯤 허물어진 교회. 트루로는 집이고 고향이었다.

동네 아이들은 어둡고 까만 끄트머리 집을 무서워했지만.

그래서 클레어는 가엾게 학교에서 친구를 한명도 사귈 수 없었다. 꼬마 메도우스는 태양 아래서 끔찍하게 죽는걸 방지하기 위해 학교에 갈 수 없었다.

그치만 사랑스러운 여동생이 종종 눈물에 젖은채 집에 돌아왔고, 메도우스는 결국 그가 아는 유일한 방법으로 클레어를 도와주기로 했다. ( _미리 말하지만, 걔들을 먹지 않았다._ )

그가 밤에 창가에서 애들을 공포에 떨게 만들거나 악몽을 꾸게 만든 뒤론 클레어를 눈에 띄게 괴롭히진 않았지만, 친구가 없는건 변하지 않았다.

다른 아이들은 아마 메도우스의 존재만으로도 겁에 질렸을거고 클레어를 위해 했던 행동은 상황을 악화시켰을 터였다. 아이들은 더 이상 클레어에게 말조차 걸지 않았고, 마치 클레어가 존재하지 않는듯 무시하기 시작했다. 그 일 때문에 분명 그의 여동생은 메도우스를 미워했을 법도 하지만, 만일 그랬다면 클레어는 그런 티를 내지 않았다. 오히려 서로를 유일한 친구삼아 둘은 떼어놓을 수 없을 정도로 친했다. 메도우스가 클레어를 지켜주듯 클레어도 그를 지켜주었다. 메도우스는 클레어의 손을 꼭 붙잡고 밤하늘을 날곤 했고, 클레어는 새벽녘의 햇살을 막아주며 메도우스와 일출을 보곤 했다.

그가 스스로를 괴물이라고 생각하지 않은 유일한 이유는 클레어와 그의 어머니 덕이었다.

괴물의 피를 물려받았을지언정 그는 평범한 가족을 가질 수 있었다.

그들은 다 함께 공포 영화를 보는걸 좋아했다. 물론 보는 내내 빈정거림으로 가득했지만.

작은 소파에 모여 앉아 메도우스는 피가 섞인 체리 밀크쉐이크를, 클레어와 어머니는 딸기랑 바닐라 밀크쉐이크를 들고 영화를 연달아 보곤했다.  _투명인간, 캣 피플, 런던의 늑대인간, 드라큘라의 아들, 뱀파아어의 표식..._

반쪽 자리 뱀파이어, 또는 불가리안 설화에서 부르듯 담피르인 메도우스에게 영화나 티비의 흡혈귀들은 하나같이 못미더웠다. 그에겐 없는 능력을 갖고 있다던가, 아니면 능력들을 이상하게 보여준다던가 하면서. 그치만 정확할 수 있다면 소설이 아니고 다큐멘터리였겠지.

잠으로 낮시간을 떼우는거에 지친 그는 어쩌다 음악을 시작하게 되었고, 음악은 곧 메도우스의 안식처가 되었다.

피아노로 시작해서 기타와 우쿨렐레를 거쳐 마침내 드럼채를 손에 잡게 된 그는 바로 자신의 운명임을 느꼈다.

제물의 심장을 느끼기 위해 진화된 포식자의 귀는 리듬을 맞추기에 특화된거나 다름없었다. 인간의 귀로는 느끼지 못하는 소리까지 감지하는 덕에 그는 드럼을 완벽하게 조율할 수 있게 해주었다.

연주할때만큼은 메도우스는 자신의 힘을, 능력을 자제하지 않아도 되었다. 눈에 띄지 않기위해 지루한척 연기를 하지 않아도 되었다. 연주할 때 만큼은 _자유_ 를 느낄수 있었던 것이다. 사람의 것을 넘어선 운동신경으로 완벽하게 연주를 할때면 비롯소 숨쉬면 살아있는 기분을 즐길 수 있었다.

클레어와 어머니가 곤히 잠든 한밤중, 메도우스는 한손에 그 많고 많은 전공 중 하필이면 치의학과 입학서를 손에 들고 트루로를 떠난다. 드럼키트와 햇살로부터 스스로를 보호하기 위한 두꺼운 커텐과 옷들, 만약을 대비한 소량의 인간피가 바지란히 차에 실어졌다. 인맥을 이용해 이미 지낼 곳을 준비해 놓은 덕에 관은 들고 갈 필요가 없었다. 야간 수업들과 두꺼운 옷들로 대충 만든 우주복같은 보호구, 밥을 대신할 야생동물들. 걱정할건 없을것이다.

그럼에도 불구하고 메도우스는 자신의 가족들에게 인사조차 하지 않고 집을 나섰다.

왜냐면 인간보다 두배는 빨리 뛰는 심장 가득히 알고 있었기 때문에. 둘 중 한명이라도 자신을 말린다면, 메도우스는 떠나지 못했을것이다.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

이상한 사람들로 이미 가득 차있는 대도시여선지, 메도우스는 런던에서 처음으로 친구들을 사귀게 되었다.

두껍게 껴입은 옷과 썬크림이 없는 이상 밤에만 집밖으로 나가는 이상한 놈. 어린아이처럼 여리고 작은 몸에, 소름끼치는 붉은 눈을 가진 남자. 그런 그를 그냥 여느 평범한 사람처럼 대해 주는 친구들. 마치 신이 내린 축복이나 다름 없었다.

메도우스, 아니 이제는 로저였다. ( _간간히 자신의 새 이름을 깜빡하고 자신을 부르는걸 무시하는 경우가 종종있었지만._ ) 로저는 자기가 어떻게 생겼는지 알고 있었고  _왜_ 그렇게 생겼는지도 알고 있었다.

인간을 주식으로 하는 사냥꾼은 머리를 써야했다.

우락부락하고 건장한 생물을 보면 먹잇감은 필시 도망칠터. 그렇기 때문에 로저는 마치 도자기 인형처럼, 마치 돌봐주어야 할 존재처럼 여리고 연약해 보여야했다. 어려보이는 외관은 상대의 보호본능을 자극했고, 스스로를 약하고 애정을 구걸하는것처럼 보이게 하기 충분했다. 강하고 어른스러움이 취향인 사람들은 그의 예쁨에 매료되곤 했다. 그도 그럴게, 인간들은 예쁜걸 좋아하게 되어있으니까.

어쩌면 새롭게 사귄 친구들도 그런 그의 매력에 이끌려 그의 곁에 남은걸지도 모르는 일이었다.

나름 가능성 있는 가설이었다.

“어이 로지! 너도 드럼친댔던가?”

토마토 주스 따윈 전혀 들어있지 않은 블러디 메리를 마시던 로저는 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다. “왜? 대타라도 뛰어주랴?”

친구는 대답 대신에 종이 쪼가리를 로저의 얼굴에 들이 밀었다.

 

_드러머 구함! (밴드명 : 스마일)_

_(미치 미첼이나 진저 베이커 같은 연주자 우대)_

_임페리얼 칼리지 런던, 사우스 켄싱턴_

_2월 8일, 1968_

_오후 3시, 8번 연습실_

_*드럼은 제공하지 않음*_

로저는 못 믿겠다는 듯이 고개를 저으며 말했다. “야, 이 새끼야, 농담하는 거지?”

...그렇게 말했지만 오후 2시 45분. 로저는 텅빈 연습실에서 드럼을 세팅하고 있었다.

( _그도 그럴께, 언젠가 한번쯤 밴드에서 연주하길 꿈꿔왔으니까. 물론 자신의 정체를 고려하면 이성적인 생각은 아니란걸 알고 있었지만, 이성을 잘 따르는 편도 아니었고. 뭐 어차피 안될테니 한 번 가보기나 할순 있잖아.)_

바닥에 누워서 드럼 키트를 완벽하게 조율할려고 손을 움직이던 중 로저는 사람들이 들어오는 소리를 들었다. 정확히 말하자면, 복도 저 끝에서 아무도 안올테니 관두고 공부나 열심히 하자며 중얼거릴때 부터 듣고있었지만.

짧고 날카롭게 휘파람을 한번 불자, 두사람이 놀란듯 쳐다보았다. 둘다 까만 머리를 하고 있었는데, 한명은 희미하게 다리미 냄새가 나는듯한 세상에 둘도 없을 못생긴 바가지 머리를 하고 있었다. 적어도 눈은 이뻐서 다행이지.

“여, 괴짜들, 오디션 시작할거야, 말거야? 이래뵈도 바쁜 몸이야. 물론 숙제 말고 딴걸로 말이지.” 그렇게 말하며 윙크를 하자 바가지 머리는 죽을 상을 지었고, 옆사람은 세상 좋은듯이 웃었다.

“팀 스타펠.” 싱글거리는 놈이 말했다.

“브라이언 메이.” 바가지 머리의 말투덕에 로저는 마치 이름 끝에 ‘박사’가 붙은듯한 느낌이 들었다.

“메도우스 테일러. 스펠링은 M-E-D-D-O-W-S. 그치만 부를일 없으니 무시하고. 요즘은 로저를 밀고 있어. 미들네임이지만 덜 여리여리하잖아?”

로저의 말에 팀은 웃었고 브라이언은 인상을 썼다.

“그래서  _메도우스,_ 드럼을 칠 수는 있어?”

브라이언 메이, 성깔있는 놈일세. 로저는 한번더 윙크를 날렸다.

“걱정 마, 자기. 그리고  _로저_ 라니까.”

처음 독주동안 브라이언의 태도에 오기가 생긴덕에 더 열심히 연주했던거 같다. 거기에 음악을 안식처 삼아 연주하며 쌓인 실력이 더해지며 마치 손끝에서 천둥을 만들고, 발로는 빗소리를 내며 심벌즈 소리가 번개 치듯 울려퍼지는 폭풍우 같은 연주가 조용한 연습실을 가득히 메웠다. 중간중간 버릇처럼 드럼채를 한바퀴 씩 돌려주는걸 잊지 않읂체. 마침내 연주가 끝나고 흥분하며 늘 그렇듯 튀어나오는 송곳니를 숨기기위해 꾹닫은 입과 상기된 얼굴로 로저가 고개를 들었을땐 브라이언은 입을 벌린체 멍하니 바라보고 있었고, 팀은 입이 찢어질듯 웃고 있었다.

_메도우스 로저 테일러 : 담피르, 막나가는 치의대생, 저주받은 초자연적 존재 그리고 밴드 스마일의 새 드러머._

_썩 괜찮게 들리잖아._

몇 곡더 합주를 해봐야했지만, 마침내 둘은 마치 자기들이 호의를 베풀기라도 하는냥 그에게 밴드 가입을 권유했다.  _퍽이나 그렇겠다._

물론 거절하지 않았지만.

_맹세하는건데 네가 날 좋아하게 만들어거야, 바보같은 기타와 탄 머리의 브라이언 메이._

드럼을 정리하는 동안 그의 새 밴드 멤버들은 마치 기다려주듯이 서성거렸다. 정리를 마치고 시계를 보니 오후 5시 45분. 벌써 해가 지고 있었지만, 그렇다고 햇빛이 없는건 아니었음으로 로저는 주섬주섬 우주복을 꺼내 입기 시작했다.

무릎가지 올라오는 까맣고 무거운 장화를 빨간 가죽 바지에 테이프로 감아 고정하는것 부터 시작해서, 땀에 젖은 민소매 셔츠 위에 두꺼운 털 스웨터가 얹어졌고 그 위에 우비와 까만 트렌치코트를 껴입었다. 팔굼치까지 올라오는 밝은 노랑색의 장갑 또한 테이프로 고정 되었다. 남은건 스키 캡, 커다랗고 나풀거리는 챙모자, 목도리 두개, 쓰고 있던 썬글라스 위에 얹일 더 큰 썬글라스 하나, 귀마개, 넘칠 정도의 썬크림과 마스크 3개. 그리고 만약을 대비한 검은색의 커다란 우산까지.

이정도는 해줘야지.

“저...로저? 밖에 그정도로 안 추운거 알지? 2월 치곤 더운거나 마찬가진데.”

잠자는 사자를 괜시리 건드리고 싶지않은듯 팀이 조심스럽게 묻자 로저는 그저 웃음으로 답했다.

“팀, 내 사랑, 이건 내가 햇살에 구워져 죽는걸 막긴 위한거야.  _죽을정도로_  심각한 알레르기가 있거든.” 그러곤 미처 생각해보지 않았다는 듯이 로저는 말을 이었다. “근데 추위는 별로 안타니까 걱정마.”

로저가 평소 봐왔던 놀라거나 혐오하는 반응 대신 브라이언은 성가시다는듯 눈을 굴렸고, 팀은 그저 웃었다. 여태까지 봐온바로는 로저가 관련된 일이면 둘의 반응은 성가셔하거나 웃는걸로 일관되어 있는거 같았다. 로저는 자기가 농담하는게 아니란걸 보여주기 위해 무표정하게 입을 닫은체 기다렸다. 먼저 눈치챈거 팀이었다.

“세상에, 진심이야? 하필이면 태양에 알레르기가 있다고?”

못 믿겠다는 말투에 로저는 그저 으쓱하며 고개를 끄덕이곤 준비를 마저하기 시작했고, 그탓에 부엉이 같이 동그랗게 뜬 눈으로 걱정에 가득찬체 자신을 바라보는 브라이언을 알아차리지 못했다.

“어쩌겠어. 그렇게 호들갑 떨 일도 아니야. 뭐, 햇빛에 나가면 발작을 일으킨다던가 하긴 하는데, 죽을려면 적어도 12시간은 햇빛을 내리맞아야 되거든. 그러니까 그걸로 죽을 일은 없을거야. 내가 무모하긴 해도 그 정도로 멍청하진 않거든.”

“ _발작_ 이 큰일이 아니라고?”

브라이언은 걱정을 담아 말했을지 몰라도 로저는 말투에서 성가심과 귀찮음을 느끼곤 인상을 찌푸렸다.

“더 심한 일도 있었으니 신경끄셔, 메이. 잔소리 할꺼면 머리를 토스트처럼 태워먹지 않는 방법이나 배우고 와서 해.”

브라이언의 상처받은듯한 꽥 소리는 적응하는데 꽤 시간이 거릴거라고 로저는 생각했다. 

그 소리덕에 민감한 그의 귀가 아플정도였으니.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

브라이언 해롤드 메이의 곁에서 담피르로 지내는건 힘든 일이었다.

아니, 브라이언 해롤드 메이의 곁에서  _사람_ 으로 지내는건 힘든 일이었다.

어지간히 성가신 사람이 아니었다. 가끔 번뜩이는 지혜를 보여주거나 아름다운 곡을 작곡할때를 제외하곤, 대부분의 시간을 맥이 빠진체 우울해 하거나 별들과 기타로 가득찬 혼자만의 세상에 갇혀 보냈는데, 간간히 연설이라도 하듯 채식주의와 동물권에 대해 몇시간이고 얘기를 할때면 로저는 먹고 살기 위해 저번주에 밥 삼아 죽여버린 길고양이 세마리를 떠올리며 죄책감을 짓누르며 브라이언의 말이 안들리는척 했다.

브라이언은 술을 자주 마시는건 아니었지만, 마셨다하면 평소보다 더 슬프고 우울해졌다.

그럴때면 로저는 가는 길 내내 왜 그냥 날아가면 안되냐, 내가 뱀파이어인 덕에 얘를 이렇게 들처메고 갈 힘이 있는거지 하며  한없이 궁시렁거리면서도 녹아서 흐느적거리는 엿가락같은 자신의 친구를 집에 데려다 주었다. 그러다가 다 떼려칠까 하는 생각이 들때즈음, 강아지 같은 눈빛을 한체로 브라이언이 양팔로 로저를 껴안고는 말하였다.

“진짜 진짜 고마워 로지, 내가 젤 좋아하는 친구.”

그 한마디에 로저는 다시 브라이언 메이의 궤도로 빨려들어가 맴돌게 되었다. 그 한마디에 로저는 멀대같은 자신의 친구가 무릎에 얹혀진 양동이에 속을 게워내는 동안 등을 토닥이며 괜찮아 질거라는 말을 주절거리게 되고, 짙은 갈색의 곱슬머리를 쓰다듬으며 젖은 수건으로 땀을 닦에 주게 되었다.

“괜찮아, 브리미. 내가 있잖아.”

로저는 그 순간 브라이언이 졸린듯 지어보인 미소만큼 소중한건 세상에 없을거란 생각을 하곤 했다.

다음날 연습시간이면 브라이언은 다시 로저를 자기 신에 눌러붙은 껌처럼 성가시게 대할때면 그런 감정따위 사라졌지만.

“로저, 내가 맹세하는데 한번만 더 박자 갖고 장난치며 가만 안둔다!”

“네가 자꾸 굼뱅이처럼 질질 끌어서 그런거 아냐!”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

로저가 프레디를 처음으로 만난건 어느 월요일이었다.

로저가 프레디를 처음으로 만난 날이 월요일인걸 아는 이유는 공연하던 곳의 벽에 걸려있던 달력에 잠깐 정신이 팔렸기 때문이었다.  _젠장, 벌써 10월의 첫번째 월요일이야?_ 이게 로저의 머릿속에 떠오른 첫번째 생각이었다. 두번째는 마치 자신의 심장을 방패처럼 막을려고 올라온 손바닥에 꽂혀있는 유난히 날카롭고 뾰쪽하게 부서진 책상 다리였다. 손으로 막지않았다면 지금쯤 인생의 교차로에 서있었을 터였다. 다른 말로 하자면, 지금쯤 죽어있을수도 있었다.

난데없이 심장을 향해 날라온 말뚝의 반대쪽 끝에는 프레디 불사라 라는 이름의 미대생이 있었다. 그 어린 미대생은 손에 막대기가 꽂혀있는 로저보다 더 겁에 질린듯이 창백한 얼굴로 굳어 있었다.

“미안해! 미안해, 어떡해, 세상에!”

“ _로저, 젠장! 손 어떡해!”_

_“누가 구급차 좀 불러!”_

"미안해, 진짜 미안해, 어떡해, 발이 삐끗했는데...이거 어떡해...”

주위 사람들이 전부 동시에 소리치는 덕에 로저는 귀가 울리는듯 했다. 손바닥에 구멍이 뚤린 상태였지만 자기 손보다는 눈 앞에서 놀란탓에 벌벌 떨며 울고 있는 미대생이 더 걱정된 탓에 로저는 서둘러 말했다.

“야, 야, 괜찮아,  _괜찮아._ "

그 말에 벌벌 떨던 애가 성급하게 숨을 내뱉으며 눈을 껌뻑거렸다.

“제발 진정하고, 들이 마시고 내뱉고. 살짝 베인거뿐이니까 걱정마.” 손에서 말뚝을 빼내자 역겨운 찔꺽거리는 소리가 났다.  _우웩._ 그치만 다행히도 뱀파이어 체질덕에 벌써 피가 조금씩 멎어가며 찢어진 살이 다시 재생되며 이어지는게 생생하게 느껴졌다. 로저는 구역질 나는걸 참을려 노력하며 말을 이었다.

“내가 이렇게 얼마나 자주 다치는지 상상도 못할걸.” 누가 옆에 내팽겨쳐놓은 외투를 집어들어 지혈을 위해 손바닥에 갖다대었다. “한번은 어떤 새끼가 브라이언 머리에 자기 신발을 집어던져서 싸움난적이 있거든? 초반엔 좀 아슬아슬했지만 결국엔 내가 이겼다고.” 로저는 손가락이 멀쩡히 움직이는지 한번 확인하고는 악수를 할겸 손을 내밀었다.

“메도우스 테일러, 근데 로저라고 불러줘. 아님 로즈, 영국에서 제일가는 드러머, 로지, 머리가 끝내주는 형씨 중에 원하는걸 고르던가.”

“프레디. 프레디 불사라야.”

수줍게 입을 연 그는 약간 위화감이 드는 영국 억양으로 말했다. 목소리에 민감한 로저는 그 어딘가 이국적인 말투와 목소리에 한눈에 반해버렸다.

그러는 동안 프레디가 찡그리며 로저 어깨 너머의 무언가를 바라보았다.

“...밴드 멤버들이 지금 구급차를 부르는거 같은데, 원한다면 내가 택시 불러줄께.”

로저는 됐다는 의미로 고개를 저었다. “나 멀쩡하다니까.”

그렇게 말하곤 시끄러운 주변의 인파 때문에 뱀파이어 능력을 살짝 사용하여 크게 소리쳤다.

_“브리미! 티미! 나 병원 안 갈거니까 망할 놈의 구급차 부르지 말고 전화 끊어!”_

그 말에 충격먹은 듯한 표정으로 프레디가 대꾸했다. “안가긴 어딜 안가?! 내가 네 손에 구멍을 냈다고!”

“그냥 긁힌거라니까.”

“내 눈으로 봤거든!”  _고집 쎈 애네, 그치?_

"프레디...”

“그렇게 불러도 안돼, 메도우스 테일러. 넌 병원에 가서 치료 받아야 돼!”

로저는 질린듯이 눈을 굴렸다. “잔소리하는 엄마는 한명으로 충분해, 프레디.”

큼직막한 이를 드러내며 입술을 비죽거리는 프레디를 보곤 썩 괜찮게 생긴 친구라고 생각한 로저는, 예민한 감각들을 이용해 흑요석 같은 까맣고 깊은 눈동자와 체리 같은 불긋한 입술을 머릿속 한켠에 차곡차곡 쌓아두었다.

“불평해도 안돼, 달링. 병원에 가야 돼.” 반대는 반대하겠다는 말투로 프레디가 말했다.

밴드 멤버 두명과 프레디, 세쌍의 눈이 매처럼 지켜보는 탓에 로저는 의사가 이미 알아서 메워지고 있는 손바닥을 꿔매 닫는 동안 말 잘 듣는 아이처럼 조용히 앉아 있어야 했다. 그덕에 실이 살속에 박힌체 상처가 닫히는걸 막기 위해 나중에 이빨로 실밥을 뜯어야할 터였다. _쓸데없이 사서 고생하는 거지._  프레디는 의사가 치료하는 동안 굳이 멀쩡한쪽 손을 잡아주겠다고 했다.

“로즈...” 걱정에 차 이마에 주름이 잡힌 프레디가 쥐고 있는 손을 내려다 보며 물었다. “열나는거 아냐? 손이 엄청 따뜻한데?"

_빌어먹을 담피르 몸뚱이 같으니._

열을 잴려는듯 뻗어오는 기다란 손가락들을 피하며 로저가 중얼거렸다. "열 나는거 아니니까 걱정마, 프레드. 멀쩡하다니까.”

“프레디야. 프레드가 아니라.  _프레디_.” 한번 더 입술이 비죽거렸다.

“네가 그렇다면 그런거지, 프레드.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

죽을정도로 과하게 극적인 첫만남 이후 프레디는 밴드의 매 공연마다 보러오는 첫번째 팬이 되었다.

그치만 그 일이 쉽게 잊혀질 일은 없지.

“여, 프레드! 그거 막대기야, 아님 날 봐서 너무 반가운건가?”

“로즈, 너 때문에 내가 돌겠다! 프레디랑 그 망할놈의 막대기는 왜 필요할 때 없는거야?”

“로저! 내려와! 아님 이번엔 실수가 아니라 진심으로 다치게 한다!”

브라이언네 천장에 달려있는 기우뚱한 전등을 바로 할려고 끙끙대던 로저는 자신의 친구들의 호들갑에 한숨을 내쉬며 이음목에서 내려가기 시작했다. 천장에 매달려 있는동안 비행능력을 몰래 썼다는걸 로저는 친구들에게 굳이 알리지 않았다. 말싸움 와중에 빡친 상태에서 빈정거리며 했던 생각들처럼.  _니들을 그냥 다 먹어버리고 관두든지 해야지, 젠장. 아빠네 로마니아 성에 틀어박혀서 보름달 찰 때마다 제물이나 받으면서 사는거야. 제대로 된 뱀파이어처럼. 빌어먹을 우주 무늬 양말을 뺏어 신었다고 브라이언한테 안 혼나도 되고 말이지. (근데 그 양말들 너무 편하단 말이야. 그리고 브라이언이 흥분할때면 펄떡 맥박을 보는게 나름 재밌단 말이지.)_

이음목에서 뛰어내려 착지할 때 말랑말랑한 인간들처럼 비틀대는 척을 하면서 로저는 내가 지금 뭐하는 거지 하고 생각했다. 문명화된 생물처럼 그냥 벽을 걸어내려오면 될것을 하고 한탄하면서도 그냥 참기로 했다.

친구들, 말랑말랑한 자기 아이들을 위해 로저는 여러가지로 노력하고 있었다.

브리미는 항상 우는 동안 부둥켜안고 위로해줄 누군가나 칭얼거리며 자신을 우울함에서 끌어내줄 누군가가 필요했고, 로저는 둘 다에 재능이 있었다.

자존감이 없다 싶은 티미는 밴드 자체보다는 그냥 친구를 원하는듯 했고, 로저는 팀이 그렇게 원하는 애정과 관심을 줄 수 있는 것만으로도 기뻐했다. 대게의 경우 브리를 성가시게 하는걸로 둘은 시간을 보내곤 했다.

그리고 프레디.

인간재앙 마냥 사건사고를 달고 다니는듯한 이 미대생은 팀이랑 같은 학교를 다니고 있었는데 수업이 없거나 밴드와 시간을 보내지 않을때 어디서 뭘 하는지 도통 알 수가 없었고, 티를 내진 않았지만 그 사실은 로저를 꽤나 걱정시켰다. 

조금 거만하고 도도한척 하지만 귀여운, 처음 만나는 사람들 앞에서는 지나칠 정도로 쑥스러워 하지만 스마일 멤버들에게 만큼은 꺼리김 없이 (로저의 지나칠 정도의 박자감이나 브라이언의 끔직한 신발 취향 관련으로) 할 말을 내뱉었다. 프레디는 길거리에서 찾은 아기 고양이를 먹이고 치료하기 위해 자신의 돈과 시간을 기꺼히 투자는 그런 사람이었다. 술집에서 싸움이 났을 때 괜히 다치는 사람이 있을까봐 부서진 테이블을 구석으로 옮겨놓는 사람이었고, 바텐더에게 무슨 일이 있었는지 설명하기 위해 부서진 테이블 다리를 보여주는 그런 사람이었다.  _그러다가 로저 손에 구멍을 냈지만 그게 중요한게 아니었다._

요는, 프레디는 제대로 된 집이나 수입이 없는거 같은 친구였고, 그 사실이 로저를 계속 신경쓰이게 했다.

밴드 연습을 위해 브라이언의 집에 모일 때마다 소파에 드러눕는 프레디를 볼때면 로저는 이 귀여운 뻐드렁니의 고집쟁이를 자기 집으로 끌고가서 밥을 먹이고 침대에서 재워주고 싶은 마음을 참아야 했다.

물론  _만약에라도_ 친구들을 집에 데려갈 일이 생긴다면 정리를 먼저 해야겠지만. 불을 켜서 방구석이 어떻게 생겼나 확인하는걸로 시작해서 냉장고에든 혈액들을 ‘비트 주스’라고 적힌 병들에 옮겨 넣고, 관을 침대 밑으로 밀어넣어둔다던가...하는 그런 평범한 집정리 말이다.

“엄마! 나 천장에서 내려왔음다!” 괜히 성질을 내며 고개를 돌리자, 프레디가 쓸데없이 밝은 빛 때문인지 인상을 찡그리며 로저의 얼굴에 초점을 맞출려고 노력하고 있었다.

한번 숨을 들이 마셨을 뿐이지만 보드카, 아니면 그것보다 더 독한 무언가의 머리 아픈 냄새를 맡기에는 충분했다. 담피르는 단숨에 상황 파악을 하고 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“얼마나 진탕마신거야, 프레드.”

계속 해서 눈을 때리는 빛 때문에 힘들어 하는듯한 프레디를 보며, 로저는 별다른 생각없이 얼굴에 붙어있다시피한 선글라스를 벗어 무심한 표정으로 건네었다. 어차피 가방속에 한개 더 들어 있으니 상관 없을터였다. “이거라도 쓰고 있어.”

해가 서쪽에서 뜰 일인지 군말없이 안경을 받아들던 프레디가 갑자기 멈추더니,  본인이 그렇게 싫어하는 뻐드렁니가 훤히 보이는 놀란 표정을 하곤 로저를 뚫어져라 쳐다보기 시작했다.  _왜?_

_“뭐가?”  
_

프레디는 막힌 말문을 억지로 뚫을려는듯 크게 공기를 삼켰다.

“달링, 네 눈이 왜 그래?!”

그 외침에 브라이언과 팀마저 돌아봤고 아직도 상황파악이 안된 로저는 둘이 설명해주길 바라는 마음으로 둘을 바라보았지만, 로저의 얼굴을 보자 브리와 팀도 놀란 표정을 지었다. 얼굴에 뭐가 묻었나 싶어 거울이라도 찾아야 하는 생각을 하던 로저는 마침내 깨달았다.  _젠장._

"아, 빨간거 때문에 그래?” 세명 모두 동시에 고개를 끄덕였다. “진짜로 빨간건 아니야. 홍채막이 엄청 얇아서 혈관들이랑 근육이 보이는거지. 백색증 환자들에겐 꽤나 흔한거야.” 로저는 으쓱하며 그렇게 말하곤, 다시 아무 일 없었다는 듯이 드럼 세트 뒤에 앉았다.

“ _백색증_?” 아직도 혼란스러운듯한 프레디가 중얼거렸다.

“태양 알레르기가 설명이 되긴 하네.” 드디어 이해가 된다는듯이 브라이언이 고개를 끄덕이더니 프레디와 팀에게 백색증이 뭔가에 대해 장황히 설명하기 시작했다. 로저는 듣고있다는 듯이 틈틈이 맞장구를 쳤지만, 사실은 말이되는 변명을 급하게 생각해냈다는 안도감에 혼자 뿌듯해하기 바빴다.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

스마일은 팀이 진실을 알게 되던 날과 같은 날에 해체 된다.

하지만 놀랍게도 두 일이 인과관계에 놓여있지는 않다.

 

굳이 탓을 하자면 팀이 미친듯이 스튜디오에서 도망쳐 나와 심야버스 앞에 뛰어든것 때문이라고 볼 수 있다.

로저는 그날 밤 자신이 얼마나 운이 좋았는지를 곱씹어보곤 했다. 브라이언과 프레디가 그들을 뒤쫓아 나오지 않았다는 점. 어두컴컴 했던 덕에 눈에 띄지 않았고 어둠 속에 숨을 수 있었다는 점. 그리고 자기 일이 아니라면 주변에 전혀 관심없는 정이 넘쳐나는 런던의 사람들.

어렴풋이 팀의 이름을 외치던 기억이 남아있는것도 같다.

무섭게 돌진해 오는 버스의 전조등에 가리어진체 공포에 질린 눈으로 자신을 향해 손을 뻗은 자신의 보컬이, 자신의 친구가, 항상 웃음을 띄고 있는 혼자 남기를 싫어하는 그 아이가 자신을 부르는걸 마치 시간이 느려진듯 생생하게 보던 로저는 생각할 틈도 없이 움직이고 있었다.

반쪽자리라곤 해도 본능에 몸을 맡길 때면 뱀파이어의 피가 인간의 것을 짓눌렀고, 그 피는 팀을 죽게 내버려둘 수 없었다.

너무 순식간에 일어난 일이라 기억이 흐릿하지만, 팀을 끌어안자마자 모습이 완전히 변하였고, 뱀파이어의 속도가 팀을 다치지 않게 하기 위해 친구의 얼굴을 품안에 파묻었다. 순전히 몸에 익은 본능만으로 로저는 친구를 안은체 도시를 가로질러 자신의 플랫에 순식간에 도착했다. 그 때 팀이 로저의 품안에서 떨리는 숨을 내뱉으며 눈을 떴는데 차가운 버스의 범퍼 대신 도자기같이 허연 피부와 박쥐 무늬의 까만 커텐이 시야를 채웠다.

“로즈, 대체...”

팀은 눈을 비비며 몇번이고 깜빡였다.

“내가...버스가 있었고...”

갑자기 몸을 뻣뻣이 세우며 팀이 로저의 손을 밀어냈다. 부정하면 마치 없는 일이 될거라고 믿는걸까, 고개를 젓는 팀의 눈가에 눈물이 고였다. “잠깐.  _잠깐 잠깐_. 나 죽은거야? 아냐, 잠깐. 로저...네가...네가 날 밀어냈었는데...세상에, 로즈, 우리 둘 다 죽었어. 우리  _둘 다_   죽은거야, 그렇지?”

“티미...”

흥분하여 과호흡하는 팀을 진정시키기 위해 로저는 손가락으로 딱 소리를 내어 방안에 불을 켰다. “젠장, 젠장젠장... ** _젠장!_** "

그게 팀이 처음으로 로저의 흉측한 뱀파이어 모습을 본 순간이었다.

아랫 입술에 닿을 정도로 길게 늘어진 송곳니, 흰자가 거의 없이 붉은색으로 가득 찬 눈, 비죽하고 못생기게 튀어나온 박쥐같은 코, 도자기 같은 피부는 온데간데 없이 사라지고 잿빛같은 회색만이 남아있었고, 금빛의 머리칼 사이로 솟아있는 귀에는 푸르스름한 혈관이 펄떡거리고 있었다.

말 그대로 괴물의 얼굴. 왜 본모습을 보이지 않는지 다른 설명이 필요할까.

그 모습이 너무 충격적이었는지 팀은 어슬픈 곡예사처럼 소파 뒤를 자빠지듯 넘어갔다.

“뭔...얼굴에 대체 뭔 일이 일어난거야, 로지?”

얼 빠진듯 눈도 깜빡거리도 않고 로저를 바라보며 물은 팀의 목소리는 깨질듯이 작고 여렸다.

“아무것도. 원래 이렇게 생겨 먹은걸.” 괴물같은 몰골로 지을 수 있는 최대한 유감스러운 웃음을 지어보이며 로저가 말했다. “이게 끔직하다고 생각하면 순혈 뱀프 얼굴을 봐보라고. 점심 말고 전날 아침에 먹은거까지 다 게워낼걸.”

“...뱀프?”

“뱀파이어 말이야.”

그 말에 팀의 얼굴은 더 창백해졌다. 미친듯이 뛰는 친구의 심장 소리가 귓창이 터질듯이 로저의 귓가에 들려왔다. “하...” 떨리는 목소리로 팀이 작게 중얼거렸다. “...내가 잘못 들은줄 알았지...로지, 뱀파이어 같은건 없다고?”

팀의 말은 어째서인지 질문처럼 끝맺혔다.

마치 짐승의 것과도 같은 붉은 눈에 피가 눈물처럼 고였다.

“내가 있잖아. 안 그래, 티미?”

목소리를 차분하게 유지할려고 노력하며 로저는 평소의 모습으로 돌아가기 시작했다. 어쩌면 예쁜 인형같은 모습을 하고 있는게 자신의 친구가 진정하는데 도움되지 않을까 하는 생각을 하면서.

“그렇지.”

마음을 다 잡을려는듯이 팀이 작게 속삭였다. “뱀파이어구나.”

질문이 아니었다.

“반쪽 짜리야, 아빠덕에. 나머진 사람이고.” 차마 눈을 마주치지 못하며 로저는 소파로 다가가 손을 내밀었다. “팀, 널 헤치지 않을께. 제발 믿어줘.”

로저의 머릿속에 수많은 반응들이 떠올랐지만 그 중 팀이 자신의 손을 잡아주며 희미하게 웃어주는건 예상하지 못했었다.

“알고 있어.”

그러곤 눈가의 땀 ( _눈물?)_ 을 한번 훔치고는 팀이 말을 이었다. “어떻게 된건지 한번 들어나 보자고.”

그렇게 둘은 로저의 까만 벨벳 소파 _(나름 주제에 맞춰 방을 꾸미고 있었으니까 신경 끄셔)_ 에 늘어져 뱀파이어 영화들을 연달아 보기 시작했다. 로저는 샹그레가 주재료인 샹그리아를 마시고 있었고 ( _스페인어로 피. 이래뵈도 배운 사람이다)_ 둘 다 즉석 팝콘을 품에 안고 있었다.

“잠깐,” 팀이 살짝 탄듯한 팝콘을 입안 가득 우물거리며 물었다. “그러니까...너네 아빠가  _드라큘라 백작_ 이나 마찬가지라는거지? 근데 넌  _드럼치는 치과의사_ 가 될려 하는거고?”

“뭐, 대충 그런 셈이지? 늙어빠진 성깔 나쁜 트란실바니아 귀족이니...세상에  _빌어먹을.”_  눈이 동그래진체로 로저가 중얼거렸다. “진짜잖아...”

그러곤 앓는 소리를 내며 잔을 비웠다.

로저의 모습에 무서워서 떨던게 불과 몇시간 전이었는데 언제 그랬냐는듯  _괴인 드라큘라_  의 절정부분에서 웃으며 자신에게 기대오는 팀을 곁눈질 하며 로저는 생각했다. 어째선지 브라이언이랑 프레디에게 사실을 말하면 이렇게 쉽게 해결될거 같지 않았다. 팀의 적응력은 가끔 로저마저도 놀랄정도였으니까.

하지마 시간이 지나봐야 아는 일이었다.

그리고 17살 때 성장이 멈춰다는걸 고려하면, 로저에게 시간은 충분했다.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_결혼식을 올린다고 생각해봐._

_나한텐 불가능한 일이겠지만._

_프랑스에서 건너온_

_순백의 드레스를 입고._

_하늘에 뜬 무지개가_

_색색깔 나를 물들이고._

_햇살이 나를 빛추는 날._

 

_나한텐 불가능한 일이지._

_나이들지 않는 내 모습을 비추며_

_“어린시절을 벗어날 수 없을걸” 이라고_

_조롱하듯 비웃는 거울._

_\- “I’ll Never Have The Chance” from Lestat : The Musical_


End file.
